nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Suggested Weapon Combos for Firing Range Zombies
The Multi-Kill * Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ * Masamune * Powerhouse (Maverick PaP name) w/ Holographic Sight, ARK, Grenade Launcher, Extended Mags, Dual Mags, and FMJ in Weapon Kit along w/ Dead Wire ammo type * Golden Spork * Matroshka Dolls * Draconite Controller * Riot Shield Perk Loadout * Juggernog * Dying Wish (Modifier) * Mule Kick * PhD Slider Elixirs * Anywhere But Here * In Plain Sight * Kill Joy * Dead of Nuclear Winter The Longshot * Hyena Infra-Dead * Porter's X2 Ray Gun * TMI-4U w/ Particle Amp, Variable Zoom, Fusion Mag, ARK, Laser Sight, and Ballistics CPU in Weapon Kit along w/ Turned ammo type * Iron Fists * Spikemore * Gauntlet of Siegfried * Maxis Drone Perk Loadout * Mule Kick (Modifier) * Death Perception * Deadshot Dealer * Blood Wolf Bite Elixirs * Head Scan * Cashe Back * Head Drama * Blood Debt The Personal Bubble * Zeus Cannon * Vitriolic Withering * Ohmwrecker (PaP name for the Ohm) w/ Target Enhancer, Laser Sight, Extended Mags, ARK, Quickdraw, and Stock in Weapon Kit w/ Thunder Wall ammo type * Stake Knife * Li'l Arnie * Apothicon Sword * Zombie Shield Perk Loadout * Mule Kick * Juggernog (Modifier) * PhD Slider * Ethereal Razor Elixirs * Anywhere But Here * Ctrl-Z * Shields Up * Shopping Free The Distraction * V-R11 Lazarus * The Fractalizer * Writ of Shamash w/ Reflex, Hybrid Mags, Suppressor, Grip, Quickdraw, and Stock w/ Turned ammo type * Golden Spork * Monkey Bomb * Turbine * Spider Bait Perk Loadout * Juggernog (Modifier) * Mule Kick * Deadshot Dealer * Winter's Wail Elixirs * Now You See Me * Who's Keeping Score? * Ctrl-Z * Near Death Experience The Medic * Porter's Mark II Ray Gun * Kimat's Bite * The Krauss Refibulator++ w/Extra Blades, Gas Powered, and Fast Reload w/ Blast Furnace ammo type * Iron Fists * G-Strike * Spectral Shield * Scepter of Ra Perk Loadout * Quick Revive (Modifier) * Electric Cherry * Juggernog * Mule Kick Elixirs * Nowhere But There * Talkin' Bout Regeneration * Phoenix Up * Near Death Experience The Cold Shoulder *Winter's Fury *Ull's Arrow *Maxey-mum Terror w/ ELO, Suppressor, FMJ, Extended Mag, Foregrip, and Laser Sight w/ Cryofreeze ammo type *Stake Knife *Shock Charges *Subsurface Resonater * Ragnarok DG-4 Perk Loadout * Juggernog * Mule Kick * Winter's Wail * Stamin-Up The Flame War *Rune Prison *Kagutsuchi's Blood *Automated Energy 400 (AE4 PaP name) w/ Target Enhancer, Heat Sink, Laser Sight, Quickdraw, Grip, and Stock w/ Blast Furnace ammo type *Golden Spork *Hell's Redeemer *Guard of Fafnir *Hellfire Perk Loadout * Juggernog * Mule Kick * PhD Slidder * Blood Wolf Bite Elixirs * Burned Out * Pop Shocks * Dead of Nuclear Winter * Immolation Liquidation The Void * Apothicon Servant * GKZ-45 Mk3 * R70 Ajax * One Inch Punch * Widow's Wine Grenade * Gersch Device * Spikemore * Rocket Shield * Hacker * H.I.V.E. Gobblegums for this combo * Anywhere But Here * On the House * Cache Back * Who's Keeping Score * Ephemeral Enhancement The Relic * Staff of Wind * Wrath of the Ancients * Peacekeeper Mk2 * Golden Spork * Widow's Wine Grenade * Thermite * Spikemore * Head Chopper * Hacker * War Machine Gobblegums for this combo * Coagulant * Stock Option * Armamental Accomplishment * Firing on all Cylinders * Licensed Contractor The Randomizer * Paralyzer * KT-4 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * One Inch Punch * Widow's Wine Grenade * Quantum Entanglement Device * Spikemore * Trample Steam * Hacker * Rogue Gobblegums for this combo * Projectile Vomiting * Newtonian Negation * I'm Feeling Lucky * Immolation Liquidation * On the House